I Could Fall in Love
by mayo prince
Summary: Angin membawa Camus sampai ke Gregminster. Camus/Valeria aftermath.


**I Could Fall in Love**

**Summary: Angin membawa Camus sampai ke Gregminster. Camus/Valeria aftermath.**

**Disclaimer: Suikoden II (c) Konami 1996-1999**

**Mungkin ada beberapa situasi yang nggak sama dengan situasi asli Suikoden II, tapi itu emang sengaja dibikin untuk fanfic ini. Terus Demeter, Asa dan Ryuu juga cuma OCs, nggak ada hubungannya dengan Suikoden II. Kalau karakterisasi Kasumi nggak sesuai dengan bayangan kalian, maaf, karena waktu disuruh milih Valeria-Kasumi aku milih Valeria. Jadi nggak tau gimana kira-kira Kasumi itu.**

Cuaca padang bisa sangat kasar, Camus sudah kenal baik dengan hal itu. Semenjak ia meninggalkan Greengrass , perjalanannya menjadi sangat berat, lebih berat daripada saat dia menempuh perjalanan ke Greengrass itu sendiri.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak menyukai kota Greengrass. Sejujurnya, Camus sangat menyukai kota itu. Penduduknya ramah, dan keadaan kota itu juga damai. Hanya saja, Camus takut kemampuannya akan mengkarat jika dia hidup damai melulu.

Menyedihkan, seorang ksatria yang hidupnya hanya untuk perang memang begini nasibnya.

Beberapa saat lagi, mungkin Camus akan sampai di kota terdekat. Persediaan airnya sudah ludes, sebagian karena diminum, sebagian lagi karena mengering. Belum lagi monster-monster yang selalu menghambat perjalanan.

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh Camus, dan dia juga overheat kepanasan. Ya ampun, ini saja bukan padang pasir, _**hanya tanah kosong tanpa tumbuh-tumbuhan**_. Camus benar-benar harus menempa dirinya lagi.

Camus memicingkan mata, dan tampaklah sebuah gerbang masuk kota. Hm, sepertinya gerbang itu tampak familiar. Dia merasa Templeton pernah bilang sesuatu...Ah, apa namanya. Camus memaksakan kakinya berjalan. Ayo dong, kalau ambruk, nanti kalo udah sampai di kota itu saja...paling tidak ada yang menolong! Gerbang sudah di depan mata, dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Camus adalah gelap.

"Miss Kasumi! Kami menemukan orang mencurigakan!" seorang parajurit melapor pada gadis ninja yang sedang berjaga di pos perbatasan. Kasumi mengerutkan alis.

"Orang mencurigakan?"

"Ya, Miss. Dia membawa senjata dan dia pingsan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya prajurit itu. Kasumi bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat dan mengambil senjatanya.

"Bawa dia ke dokter terdekat. Jaga dengan ketat. Biar nanti selanjutnya aku rundingkan dengan Valeria...dia pasti bisa membuat keputusan yang lebih bijak," perintah Kasumi cepat. Prajurit itu menghormat dan bergegas keluar. Kasumi berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat latihan pedang yang dibimbing Valeria. Meski Valeria sudah berhenti menjadi salah satu dari 6 komandan militer di Gregminster, namun wanita tangguh itu masih dihormati, dan pangkatnya setara dengan petinggi militer lainnya. Kehadirannya selalu diharapkan bila ada rapat yang menyangkut masa depan Toran. Memang sih, semuanya masih bergabung dalam negara yang dipimpin Lord Riou, namun, sistem pemerintahannya sekarang semua adalah otonomi daerah. Sehingga semua petinggi bisa memimpin daerahnya seperti dulu.

"Valeria!" Kasumi memasuki tempat latihan pedang dengan terburu-buru. Valeria yang sedang mengajar beberapa anak sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Aduh, Kasumi. Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Valeria sambil menyimpan pedangnya.

"Ini gawat, Valeria! Prajuritku menemukan orang mencurigakan yang jatuh pingsan di perbatasan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kasumi panik. Valeria menepuk pundak Kasumi.

"Tenanglah kasumi. Tolong antar aku ke tempat orang mencurigakan itu," kata Valeria tenang. Sesaat, Kasumi merasa lebih baik. Valeria memang bisa diandalkan pada saat seperti ini. Kasumi bersyukur sekali mempunyai Valeria sebagai teman.

Camus perlahan membuka matanya, dia sudah merasa enakan. Untung ada yang menemukannya. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah beberapa prajurit dengan muka seram.

"Uwaah!" Camus terpekik kaget.

"Dia bangun!" kata salah satu prajurit itu, "Cepat kabari Miss Kasumi!"

Camus memandang sekeliling. Sepertinya dia ada di ruang praktek dokter. Ruangan yang lumayan kecil, ditutupi sekat tirai putih. Ksatria berambut cokelat itu menyadari tatapan curiga para prajurit dan buru-buru menjelaskan keadaan.

"Anu, aku...,"

"Jadi, orang mencurigakan itu sudah sadar!?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari luar, membuat Camus dan para prajurit melonjak kaget. Tirai putih itu kemudian terbuka dan tampaklah wanita berambut ungu dan memakai scraf merah.

"Atas nama Toran, sebutkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya! Aku, Kasumi, tidak akan mengampunimu bila kau datang kesini dengan tujuan membuat kekacauan!" kata cewek ninja itu dengan tegas. Namun perhatian Camus bukan padanya, tetapi pada wanita berambut ikal sebahu berbaju merah di belakang Kasumi.

"Va...Valeria?" Mata Camus melebar tidak percaya. Reaksi Valeria pun kurang lebih sama.

"Camus?"

Kasumi hanya bergantian memandangi Valeria dan Camus dengan bingung.

"Oh! Ternyata kamu temannya Valeria ketika masih di Army-nya Lord Riou toh!" kata Kasumi ceria setelah Valeria dan Camus menjelaskan keadaan, "Bagi cerita dong, Camus! Habis Valeria enggan cerita tentang dia waktu bersama Lord Riou!"

"Cerita boleh saja sih, Miss Kasumi. Tapi kenapa harus di bar begini?" Camus dengan tidak nyaman memandang sekeliling. Beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Rupa-rupanya, Kasumi menyeret Camus dan Valeria ke bar untuk menjelaskan keadaan.

"Tenang saja kok, aku kenal mereka semua. Lagian sake itu baik buat ninja, supaya tidak cepat ngantuk," kata Kasumi sambil menepuk punggung Camus dengan keras.

"Kasumi, bagi ahli pedang, minum terlalu banyak juga tidak baik karena bisa membuyarkan konsentrasi," kata Valeria. Wanita ini merasa sedikit malu karena kelakuan Kasumi.

"ah, Valeria ini jahat! Sejak kembali dari perang, selalu saja menolak ajakanku jalan-jalan. Terus mengundurkan diri dari militer lagi..uuh!" Kasumi ngambek, "Aku pulang dulu saja deh!"

Ninja itu kemudian keluar dari bar dengan cepat. Camus melihat dengan bingung, sementara Valeria hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu dikejar?" tanya Camus.

"Biarkan saja," Valeria bangkit dan membayar bartender, "Hari sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke penginapan? Seharusnya ini tugas Kasumi sih,"

Camus tersenyum, "Oke. Thanks"

Jalanan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu jalan dan cahaya bulan. Beberapa prajurit ronda berpapasan dan memberi hormat pada Valeria. Penginapannya ternyata nggak sejauh itu. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dari bar. Memang bukan penginapan yang mewah, toh Camus tidak butuh kemewahan. Yang penting bisa tidur.

"Ini penginapannya. Sepertinya Kasumi sudah memesankan kamarmu. Maaf ya, kalau penginapannya tidak sebagus itu. Soalnya, selain kamu bukan tamu resmi, penginapan lainnya juga terlalu jauh," terang Valeria, "Kalau ada yang dibutuhkan, kurasa kamu bisa menghubungi prajurit yang ada di kota. Bilang saja kau temanku, mereka pasti membantu."

"terima kasih, ya, Valeria. Dan nanti kalau di jalan pulang bertemu Kasumi, bisa bilang terima kasih padanya dariku?"

"Tentu," kata Valeria ramah. Tiba-tiba, Camus teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Valeria...tempat latihan pedangmu itu dimana?" tanya Camus.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Yah, tinggal lurus saja, terus ke kanan. Ada plangnya kok. Memang ada apa?" tanya Valeria heran.

"Anu, kalau misalnya aku mengajakmu sparring? Sepertinya sudah lama sejak kita beradu pedang?" pinta Camus. Valeria mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. Ini juga bisa jadi pelajaran yang baik buat anak didikku. Jangan malu kalau kalah, karena aku latihan tiap hari," kata Valeria. Camus mengangkat bahu.

"Wah, ternyata kamu bisa sinis juga," kata Camus,"Sampai besok,"

"Sampai besok," punggung Valeria menjauh sampai hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Asa! Hari ini jangan bolos lagi!" seorang anak perempuan berambut merah meneriaki temannya. Asa melempar pedang kayu untuk latihan ke tanah.

"Aah! Demeter bilang begitu karena Demeter menang terus!" keluh Asa.

"Tapi nanti Valeria-sensei bisa marah kalau kamu bolos terus!" kejar Demeter kesal. Asa hanya menggelengkan kepala, tapi saat dia akan membuka pintu, pintu sudah terbuka duluan, sehingga mukanya kepentok pintu. Seorang laki-laki tegap berambut cokelat tampak.

"Hoi, berani-beraninya kamu!!" bentak Asa, meski dia cuma sepinggang laki-laki itu. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu tersenyum minta maaf.

"Maaf, adik kecil," katanya, "Tapi aku perlu bertemu Valeria,"

"Adik ke--!!" Asa sudah akan membentak, tapi didorong mundur oleh Demeter.

"Hai, aku Demeter, muridnya Valeria-sensei," Demeter mengajak lelaki itu masuk tanpa mempedulikan Asa. Sepertinya Demeter terpesona dengan lelaki itu. Asa memaki-maki dari belakang.

"Aku Camus. Boleh aku tahu dimana Valeria?" tanya Camus sopan pada Demeter. Demeter tersenyum, "Sensei sedang ada di belakang. Silakan menunggu sebentar, biar kupanggilkan"

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Camus mengiringi masuknya Demeter ke pintu yang ada di belakang. Sementara Demeter memanggil Valeria, Camus mengawasi beberapa murid yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan serius. Lucu juga melihat anak-anak itu. Camus jadi teringat masa kecilnya dulu.

"Nunggu lama?" Valeria menyapa Camus. Sepertinya dia tadi ada di belakang untuk bersiap. Sekarang wanita itu memakai baju untuk latihan, dengan pedangnya yang sudah di bersihkan.

"Lumayan. Kau sudah siap banget ya?" kata Camus.

"Tentu," kata Valeria, "Mana bisa aku meremehkan mantan pemimpin Red Knights?"

Sementara itu Demeter menghampiri Asa yang sedang ngambek di pojokan.

"Eh, eh, Asa! Valeria-sensei mau sparring dengan Tuan Camus lho!" Demeter menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu,"Nonton yuk! Untung kita datang pagi!!"

"Enggak mau!" tolak Asa. Padahal semua murid sudah berkumpul di sekeliling arena untuk menonton sensei mereka.

"Ayo!" paksa Demeter sambil menyeret Asa. Asa hanya pasrah diseret-seret begitu. Soalnya kalau Demeter sudah kepingin sesuatu, bisa gawat kalau menolak.

"Gimana pertandingannya, Ryuu?" tanya Demeter pada anak berkacamata yang juga murid Valeria. Ryuu menahan napas, "Seru banget Demeter! Kukira tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuan berpedangnya Valeria-sensei!"

Demeter langsung **'on' **dan menyelip ke dalam kerumunan untuk melihat lebih jelas (sambil menyeret Asa, tentunya). Asa yang awalnya tidak tertarik, langsung terbengong-bengong melihat keanggunan teknik pedang gurunya, serta teknik pedang Camus yang tegas. Valeria-sensei tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh ketika sparring dengan muridnya. Beliau saja selalu memakai pedang kayu. Namun ternyata lebih indah bila senseinya memakai pedang asli. Bunyi besi bersentuhan seperti orkes musikal. Gerakan gemulai untuk menghindari tusukan pedang bagai tarian yang mengiringinya. Asa merasa bodoh sekali. Di sampingnya, Demeter sudah tidak bergerak. Hanya matanya yang mengikuti tiap gerakan para ahli pedang itu. Semua teman Asa pun begitu. Mereka seakan tersihir oleh gerakan Valeria dan Camus.

"Hhh, ternyata kemampuanmu tidak berkurang sama sekali," puji Valeria.

"Kau terlalu memuji," kata Camus.  
"Tapi pasti memalukan bila aku kalah di depan murid-muridku," kata Valeria, bersiap menyerang Camus lagi. Camus menghindar. Namun responnya telat beberapa detik. Valeria merobohkan Camus ke tanah, dan mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Camus.

"Aku menang," kata Valeria sambil tersenyum manis. Camus tertawa

"Wah, hahaha,"

"V...Valeria-sensei menaaaang!" teriak Demeter kegirangan. Murid lainnya juga bertepuk tangan. Asa masih terpesona sehingga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Asa muncul Kasumi.

"Ternyata mereka beneran disini," Kasumi menghela nafas, "Ya ampun, mereka udah kayak suami-istri saja,"

Saat latihan usai, senja sudah menjelang. Semua murid-murid Valeria masih membicarakan sparring Valeria dan Camus tadi pagi dengan seru. Demeter tidak berhenti mengobrol seru dengan Asa.

"Terima kasih, Camus. Ini jadi pelajaran baik untuk murid-muridku. Gara-gara ini juga, Asa jadi lebih giat latihan," kata wanita berambut ikal itu dengan tulus, melihat punggung Asa dan Demeter yang menjauh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih karena kamu sudah meluangkan waktu," kata Camus merendah, sambil menyandar pada dinding tempat latihan Valeria.

"Tapi kamu tidak sengaja mengalah kan?" selidik Valeria sambil mengunci pintu tempat latihan pedangnya.

"Mengapa aku harus mengalah?" tanya Camus heran.

"Misalnya, supaya aku tidak perlu malu di depan anak-anak didikku?" kata Valeria. Camus diam saja. Matanya mengarah pada jalanan setapak yang lurus, dan orang-orang yang pulang dari tempat kerjanya masing-masing.

"Seorang ahli pedang akan menerima kekalahan dengan terhormat, bukannya malah malu. Aku yakin walaupun kau kalah, kau tidak akan pernah merasa malu," kata Camus. Dengan ini pertanyaan Valeria sudah terjawab. Dia memang menang. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya. Apa karena baru kali ini dia berada sedekat ini dengan Camus?

"Kapan kau meninggalkan Gregminster?" tanya Valeria, berusaha menghapuskan 'perasaan aneh' dari hatinya.

"Hm? Mungkin lusa...," jawab Camus, "Sebelumnya aku mau ke toko item dulu, menyiapkan perbekalan"

"Baguslah. Semakin cepat kamu pergi semakin baik," kata Valeria. Camus syok mendengar perkataan ahli pedang itu.

"Kenapa? Kamu dendam padaku?" tanya Camus dengan muka pucat. Valeria tersenyum.

"Karena aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu nanti,"

_**.end**_


End file.
